Desiree
by The-Awesome-Daughter-of-Hades
Summary: She was a st people hated her. She was the school freak. She felt like nothing until They came
1. Chapter 1

Uuuuugggghhh! Sometimes I really hate my life! Oh sorry, you probably don't know me. My Name is Desiree Moreno. I am a 12 year old, ADHD, black haired, brown eyed Mexican/Puerto Rican girl that only thinks about 5 things in life:

1\. Fan Fiction

2\. Percy Jackson

3\. Deadpool

4\. Books

5\. Death

I really hate 5 things:

people

2\. life

3\. bullies

4\. Annoying sounds

5\. some boys Especially these boys named Jonathan Hershey, John Sweettart, David Dorito, and Adrian Chamberlain.

But there is a cute boys at my school named Juan Anaconda. He's amazing! He has chocolate brown eyes that always makes me melt when he looks at me, a smile that makes me giggle and smile, he always bites his lip when he talks to me about basketball. All and all, he's amazing. But that's of the topic, the reason I hate my life because these people named Aristen Gonzalez, Jemma "Jem" Marshall, and Missy Price, the queen bee of the whole school. And guess what? She hates me because I wouldn't let her look at my homework. Then her little puppy dogs follow her every move, so they hate me. Missy is going out with Juan because she knows that I like him. Aristen is dating John. Jem is dating David. So all the boys hate me too because of their girlfriends besides Jaun. They are literally ruining my life. They come up to me in 2nd core, telling me that I was ugly, fat, and nobody wanted me. Juan looked like was in pain. I just smiled and told them to get off my case and I'm not the one that always wears cameltoe every day, and not the one that is cheating on Jaun with Mika Value, Juan's best friend. He looked sad, but his eyes flooded in relief. They all started to cuss me out when the teacher got there, and I started fake crying saying that they were cursing me out and Juan tried to stop them, but they ignored him. So they made my day horrible/amazing because Juan sat next to me at lunch time.

When we got to my table, my best friends where there. Before you meet them they are kinda weird. First is Elizabeth Johnstone,the smart blonde, Claudia Martine, the crazy Anime geek one, Stephen Gloss, the one obsessed with The Hunger Games, and Zachary Carrots, he is my best friend in the whole world. There was a new kid name Carla Flowers. She was in a wheelchair because of a car accident she was in a few weeks ago. And she just moved here yesterday. So we invited her to sit with us at our table. That was a mistake, because I had no idea what is going to happen next.

* * *

 **Hi hoped you liked because its hard to write. By the way my best friends in the story are my best friends in real life. We just changed our last names. I need Ocs Please!**

 **Bye**

 **the-awesome-daughter-of-hades**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We have been talking to Clara. She lived in New York, Kansas, Missouri, and Washington. Juan asked her if she had any siblings. She said about 8 half siblings and is the 2nd to the youngest. Her siblings names are:

1 . Ailee Jeon

2\. Taehyung Jeon

3\. Will Solace

4\. Kayla Joy

5\. Achilles Bryan

6\. Austin Markey

7\. Madelyn Johnson

7\. Herself

8\. Owen Darren

From the eldest to the youngest.

She might have more siblings. I feel really bad for her because she says that she has to live up to her father's expectations. All of her brothers/sisters are doctors, musician, or both. But they all live in New York. She had to come here because of her mom, step-father, and step-siblings. Mike and Luke were kids in Mrs. Smith's homeroom in 5th grade. Carla's step-dad, Rosco Norase, is awesome. He brought us pizza. Mmhmm, my favorite, Meaty Treat, it had 5 different meats. Sorry off topic. Her mom, Ashi Flowers-Noase, is beautiful. Like Aphrodite, bit more, she very, VERY kind. I really love Greek Mythology, so I might make some references. I freaking love Percy Jackson. I feel like I am Thalia Grace. I'm ADHD so get off topic A LOT. But I really love Percy Jackson. He is one of my favorite characters. I kind of freaked out when she said her half-brother was named Will Solace. She asked why I was freaking out. I said that named reminded me of this boy in a book named Will Solace, son of Apollo. She started to sweat, and stuttered a lot and saying that the book was fake that there was no thing as Greek Gods or Roman. Elizabeth looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh of course, he is not real. Percy Jackson is a fictional character if he was alive i would be Annabeth Chase." she replied,

"I know that, but you wouldn't be Annabeth Chase, she's way cooler and tougher than you," Carla said. Lissy went all Erza mode. Aka that means she is about to murder someone.

"How would you know? You don't even read Percy Jackson. I doubt you even know who he is. "

"Of course i know who Percy Jackson is he is famous. His dad is the most amazing person ever! Poseidon is my second favorite god of course next to Apollo. He is probably the most amazing god ever! So yes, I know about Percy Jackson "

"Ok Lizzie, lets go to the library. Bye morals and demigods," I say

* * *

 **Hi sorry for not updating sooner. We will try to update sooner. QotD: We want to change the title, have any ideas? Review please.**

 **Bye demigods,**

 **The Fairy Tail gang**


End file.
